projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian House of Representatives
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian House of Representatives' 克拉夫地亚众议院 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Zhòngyìyuàn ' 'クラフティア衆議院''' ' ''Kurafutia Shūgiin ' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Lower house of the Parliament of Craftia |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Leadership |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Speaker | width="60%" align="left"|Madelyn Ching, NUP Since 20 September 2070 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Prime Minister | width="60%" align="left"|Natalie Wang-Lee, NUP Since 30 May 2074 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Leader of the Opposition | width="60%" align="left"|Linda Remington, CCP Since 27 September 2073 |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|150 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (84):' }| } | }} United (52) }| } | }} Liberal (32) '''Opposition (66):' }| } | }} Conservative (39) }| } | }} Reform (20) }| } | }} Mojang (4) }| } | }} Greens (3) |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Elections |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Voting system | width="60%" align="left"|Mixed-member proportional representation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Last election | width="60%" align="left"|23 September 2073 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Next election | width="60%" align="left"|2076 |} The Craftian House of Representatives is one of the two houses (chambers) of the Parliament of Craftia. It is referred to as the lower house, with the Senate being referred to as the upper house. The term in office of members of the House of Representatives is a maximum of three years from the date of the first sitting of the House, but may be abridged if an early election is called or if Parliament is dissolved (but this has never occurred due to convention). A member of the House may be referred to as a "Member of Parliament" ("MP" or "Member"), while a member of the Senate is usually referred to as a "Senator". The present Parliament is the 29th Federal Parliament of Craftia. The most recent federal election was held on 19 September 2070. The National United Party won a plurality of seats, winning 64 seats out of 150. It secured a coalition with the Liberal Party of Craftia, which had won 24 seats, and formed the government with a total of 88 seats. The Craftian Conservative Party holds 52 seats and forms the opposition. The Craftian Reform Party holds 5 seats and the Mojang Democratic Party holds 3, while the remaining two are held by independents. The House of Representatives currently consists of 150 members, elected by and who represent single member districts, known as electoral divisions (commonly referred to as "electorates" or "seats"). The number of members is not fixed, but can vary with boundary changes resulting from electoral redistributions, which are required on a regular basis. The most recent overall increase in the size of the House, which came into effect at the 2064 election, increased the number of members from 145 to 150. Each division elects one member using mixed-member proportional voting. Distribution of seats } | United | |- | | Conservative | |- | | Liberal | |- | | Reform | |- | | Mojang | |- | | Greens | |} Demographics of MPs Seating plan